1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slurry pumps typically include a power frame as well as a so-called wet end which is attached to the power frame. The power frame comprises a bearing assembly, and a drive shaft which is rotatably supported by the bearing assembly and is connected to a motor. The wet end, on the other hand, comprises a sealed casing which houses an impeller and is formed with a suction port and a discharge port. The impeller is mounted on a stub shaft which receives power from the drive shaft.
When the wet end requires maintenance, the major components of the wet end are disconnected from the power frame individually and in the reverse order from which such components were assembled with the power frame. Removal of the wet end from the power frame and reassembly of the wet end therewith are time-consuming procedures which can take as long as 12 hours and result in considerable downtime.